E3 2018 Best of
Artikel zur Planung eines gemeinsamen Beitrages zu den persönlichen Highlights von der diesjährigen E3. Ideal wären ~2 Highlights, egal ob Spiele oder Ereignisse, mit jeweils einem kleinen Text und einem eingebundenen Trailer falls vorhanden. Wenn es einen Blogbeitrag zum Thema gibt, den sinnvollerweise ebenfalls einbinden. Themen können durchaus doppelt vorkommen, da es ja um persönliche Highlights geht. Deadline für die Einreichungen wäre Montag Mittag. P.S.: Diskussionen zu Format und Inhalt am besten in Slack. Autoren und voraussichtliche Themen zur Übersicht *Laserpferd **Cyberpunk 2077 **Devil May Cry 5 *ALXHU **Sea of Solitude **Sonic-Toaster *Kun **Fallout 76 **Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order * Cyanide ** Skull & Bones Texte Cyberpunk 2077 (Laserpferd) thumb|center|670 px Es ist gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass Witcher-Entwickler CD Projekt Red sein nächstes Projekt, Cyberpunk 2077, enthüllt hat. Seitdem waren die Informationshappen so spärlich und vage, dass quasi keine gesicherten Informationen zu dem Titel vorlagen. Die Erwartungen der Fans waren dennoch ungebrochen hoch. Kann der Entwickler seine erzählerischen Stärken auch in einem futuristischen Setting ausspielen? Wie kann man sich das Gameplay vorstellen? Wie groß und frei wird die Spielwelt? Auf der E3 wurden alle diese Fragen beantwortet. Dank eines neuen Trailers und einer Demo für die Presse wissen wir nun relativ genau, was für eine Art Spiel uns erwartet. Auch wenn das Gezeigte eine hitzige Debatte darüber entfachte, was eigentlich Cyberpunk genau ist: Die allgemeine Stimmung ist sehr positiv und hoffnungsvoll. CD Projekt hat genau die richtige Menge an Informationen veröffentlicht, um Begeisterung zu wecken, ohne dabei zu viel preiszugeben. Siehe auch: Blog: Alles, was wir über Cyberpunk 2077 wissen Devil May Cry 5 (Laserpferd) thumb|center|670 px Auch wenn es im Vorfeld der E3 einige Hinweise und Leaks gab: So richtig hat niemand damit gerechnet, dass Devil May Cry 5 auf der großen Bühne angekündigt wird. Und dann auch noch bei Microsoft. Glücklicherweise scheint der neue Titel alle Zutaten haben, die man für ein gutes Devil-May-Cry-Spiel braucht: Einen erfahrenen Chefentwickler, ausreichend Entwicklungszeit und Budget, actionreiches Gameplay und einen fetzigen Soundtrack. Gleichzeitig macht der Trailer neugierig: Wie kommt Nero zu seinem eigenen DMC-Van? Wer hat ihm den Arm geklaut? Wo steckt eigentlich Dante? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesen Fragen nachzugehen - und das auch noch mit ausreichend Frames pro Sekunde auf einem PC! Siehe auch: Blog: Devil May Cry 5: Wünsche, Sorgen und Hoffnungen Sea of Solitude (ALXHU) thumb|center|670 px Mich hat es tatsächlich überrascht, als eine Frau im Autobahn-T-Shirt und starkem Deutsch-Akzent die Bühne auf der Pressekonferenz von EA betrat. Ihr Name ist Conny Geppert und sie ist die Chefentwicklerin von Jo-Mei, einem Entwicklerstudio aus Berlin. Zusammen mit ihrem Team arbeitet sie an einem neuen Spiel namens Sea of Solitute, in welchem es darum geht, dass Menschen bei Einsamkeit zu Monstern werden. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dieses Spiel ein echter Hit wird. Überzeugt haben mich vorallem die sehr ansprechende Grafik und die Thematik, die das Spiel aufgreift. Mir gefällt das traurige / melancholische Setting, den man im Trailer gesehen hat, und ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie das Game am Ende aussieht. Mal hoffen, dass bald weitere Informationen zu dem Spiel kommen. Sonic-Toaster (ALXHU) thumb|center|400 px Für eine wirkliche Überraschung hat SEGA dieses Jahr gesorgt. Während normalerweise Publisher und Entwickler ihre neusten Spiele vorstellen, kam von SEGA etwas, was man im ersten Moment nur als verspäteten Aprilscherz deuten kann: Ein Sonic-Toaster. Ja, ich musste auch zwei Mal hinschauen. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, dass das ernst gemeint war. Dieser Toaster hat nicht nur einen Sticker von Sonics Kopf auf der Seite, er toastet auch noch den Kopf auf das Toast drauf! Für Sonic-Fanatiker ist dieses Küchengerät ein absolutes "Must-Have". Einige Abstriche muss man leider trotzdem machen. Da das gute Stück im amerikanischen SEGA-Shop angeboten wird, wird es nicht nach Deutschland verschickt. Außerdem wird die Massenproduktion erst gestartet, nachdem 1000 Vorbestellungen eingegangen sind. Solltet ihr also eure Küche aufpeppen wollen und zufällig einen Verwandten in den USA haben, sollte euch nichts im Wege stehen, einen Sonic-Toaster zu holen. Fallout 76 (Kun) center|670px Fallout 76 war für viele wohl eine der größten Ankündigungen der E3. Zwar waren ein paar Details schon vor der Veranstaltung durchgesickert, aber Todd Howard ließ auf der Bühne dann die (Atom-)Bombe platzen: Ein Multiplayer-Fallout. Eine Art MMO mit Konsolen-Support. Das Live-Publikum reagierte auf diese Enthüllung mit Jubel, aber in den Foren waren die Reaktionen eher gemischt: Ein ESO-Klon oder mehr eine Art Singleplayer-Abenteuer, in dem man jederzeit damit rechnen muss, von anderen hinterrücks (nuklear) bombardiert zu werden? Das „Wie“ steht also größtenteils noch im Raum, auch wenn durch einige der Trailer der Eindruck entstehen kann, der Kampf um das Ödland mit Basenbau und Bombenabwurf stelle ein sehr zentrales Spielelement dar. Ich freue mich schon auf ein MMO in diesem grandiosen Setting, aber es bleibt abzuwarten, ob die Langzeitmotivation tatsächlich vorhanden ist. Also: Die Belastungs-Ersttest-Anwendung (kurz B.E.T.A.) abwarten und dann erst zuschlagen. Siehe auch: Blog: Fallout 76 und die NPC-Lücke Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order center|760px Keine große Enthüllung, kein epischer Trailer, keine Sturmtruppen auf der Bühne, nein, nicht einmal ein Logo. Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order macht es Fans nicht leicht, sich darauf zu freuen. Viele finden das Setting als vom Imperium verfolgter Jedi-Padawan langweilig und schon zu oft wiederverwertet. Mehr kann man aber auch nicht kritisieren, denn – wer hätte es gedacht – mehr ist auch noch nicht bekannt. Ganz unauffällig hat Vince Zampella die Ankündigung in Interview-Form auf den Zuschauerrängen veröffentlicht. Viel gesagt hat er dabei nicht, als er auf die die Timeline liebenden Fans angesprochen wurde, grenzte er den Zeitraum des Spiels auf immerhin 19 Jahre ein. Ohne EA.com hätte man letztendlich gar nichts erfahren, dabei sind die Infos dort auch alles andere als üppig. Umso mehr Platz lässt das jedoch für Spekulationen und an denen erfreuen sich gerade einige Fans. Siehe auch: Blog: Jedi: Fallen Order – Alles, was ihr wissen müsst Skull & Bones (Cyanide3) thumb|center|760px Arrrr! Wo bleibt mein Holzbein und mein Papagei? Das von Ubisoft vorgestellte "Skull & Bones" ist mein persönlicher Favorit der großen E3. Ziel des Spieles ist es, seine eigene Flotte von Piratenschiffen aufzustellen, zu erweitern und gegen die englische und spanische Flotte kämpfen. Durch die Kämpfe wird Gold erbeutet. Das wiederum lockt auch andere Piratenstämme an, die es auf einen abgesehen haben. Im Gegensatz zu "Sea of Thieves" läd Skulls & Bones zu einem Multiplayer ein. Dies erlaubt den Spielern gemeinsam gegen andere Flotten zu kämpfen und sie gemeinsam taktisch zu besiegen. Dem Spiel geht es weniger um das reine Gemetzel und dem Verbrauch von Schießpulver, sondern mehr um die Navigation durch die Meere und um den Aufbau von Allianzen. Grafisch gibt das Spiel einiges her und ich bin gespannt, wie sich das Spiel noch bis 2019 entwickeln wird. Bis dato: Setzt die Segel Männer! Maneater (Bosso) thumb|center|670 px Ich dachte immer, Rachegeschichten seien öde und ausgelutscht ... doch dann kam Maneater! Als Hai-Baby wurde man aus dem Leib seiner Mutter geschnitten und zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Doch irgendwie hat man es geschafft, zu überleben und sinnt nun auf Rache. Rache an dem Mann, der Schuld an alldem ist. Denn der Ozean ist nicht groß genug für euch beide. Jepp, ziemliches 0815-Setup und absolut uninteressant für mich, würde man keinen Hai spielen! Und spätestens mit der Genrebezeichnung „SharkPG“ hatte man mich an der Angel. Das Gameplay könnte Hitman-Feeling hervorrufen, da man als Hai sein Vorgehen wohl ein bisschen planen muss, um nicht selbst zum Gejagten zu werden. Vor allem dann, wenn man das heimische Element verlassen muss, um die Ziele an Land zu erreichen. Ich frage mich, welche unterschiedlichen Skilltrees man als Hai so hat ... das könnte auf jeden Fall spannend werden. Neo Cab (Bosso) thumb|center|670 px Neo Cab liefert das volle Programm der nahen Zukunft: Städte werden in erster Linie von Computern verwaltet, der Verkehr regelt sich automatisch, fast niemand fährt mehr selbst, einfache Arbeiten sind komplett automatisiert. In dieser Welt spielt man Lina, eine der letzten Taxi/Uber/Lyft-Fahrerinnen. Ständig mit der Gefahr lebend, aufgrund einer schlechten Bewertung eines Fahrgastes das tägliche Einkommen zu verlieren, gilt es den eigenen Kontostand zu balancieren und einen guten Ruf zu wahren, um keine Kunden zu verlieren. Zudem deuten sich um Lina herum allmählich mysteriöse Machenschaften an, in die irgendwie auch ihre Freundin verstrickt ist. Da Neo Cab vor allem Wert auf die Narration legen soll, hoffe ich, dass das Spiel nicht zu sehr in Zeit- und Ressourcen-Management ausartet (in der Hinsicht wurde ich erst kürzlich von Beholder enttäuscht). Die Ästhetik, der Neon-Look und der Synthwave-Soundtrack haben auf jeden Fall meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.